warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Forgotten Warrior/Chapter 15
Chapter description :Lionblaze wakes up in the warriors' den and as he is still trying to fully awaken, Cloudtail crashes into him. He carefully makes his way out of the den, thinking that it is too crowded, and out into the clearing where Brambleclaw is organizing patrols. Lionblaze approaches with a special request for hunting patrols to steer clear of the WindClan border, ignoring protests from Spiderleg and Thornclaw. Lionblaze guesses that Firestar had warned the deputy about Sol's plot. :Dovewing approaches Lionblaze afterwards. She wonders to him why Firestar hasn't told the Clan there is a threat, to which Lionblaze guesses that he doesn't want to stir up panic. Dovewing then observes that Sol hasn't come back and Lionblaze snorts and asks if she is surprised after what had happened the previous night. He then thinks about how he had helped Sol escape several moons ago and realizes he can't tell anybody. :As the Clan starts to disperse, Millie asks Dustpelt where Sol has gone. Dustpelt replies that he doesn't know or care. When Thornclaw agrees with him, Berrynose argues that the cat hadn't done any harm and the Clan breaks into an argument. Brambleclaw splits it up, asking for peace. Lionblaze notes that he seems a bit frustrated and feels sympathetic. :However, as soon as the Clan settles Brambleclaw announces a hunting patrol that includes Hollyleaf. More arguments quickly break out, with Toadstep protesting that he doesn't want to go on a patrol with her, saying that he doesn't know her and patrols are supposed to be able to trust each other with their lives. Much to Lionblaze's dismay, he realizes that most of the Clan feels the same way and many of them think that the reappearance of both Sol and Hollyleaf are connected. Brambleclaw tries to say that it isn't important, but Birchfall speaks up, asking why Hollyleaf won't tell anybody where she'd been and why she'd left. Lionblaze starts to protest, but thinks better of it, realizing that Hollyleaf needs to answer these questions before she could stay. :Thornclaw belligerently addresses her, but Brightheart interrupts him, asking Hollyleaf gently what had happened. When Hollyleaf doesn't say anything, Thornclaw pushes his questions again, asking her if she had something to do with Ashfur's death, and when Poppyfrost calls out that she would have said something about it if she'd witnessed it, accuses her of murdering him. There is a long silence before arguments break out again, and Birchfall says that it makes sense. Lionblaze is speechless as they argue, and Lionblaze notices that Firestar is watching carefully. :Finally, Lionblaze steps forward, saying that Hollyleaf knows nothing of Ashfur's death. However, Hollyleaf steps up next to him, whispering that it is time for the truth to come out. She says that Thornclaw was right and that Ashfur's death was her fault. The Clan is horrified and Hollyleaf looks terrified one of them would leap at her. Lionblaze suddenly wishes she had never come back. Hollyleaf continues to say that she had seen Ashfur by the stream and explains how Ashfur had tried to kill them because he believed that they were Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw's kits. Hollyleaf pauses, but before she can continue, Brambleclaw pushes forward and claims that he had also been there that day, despite neither of them seeing him. He tells the Clan that Ashfur had attacked Hollyleaf, determined to kill her to hurt Squirrelflight, and fell into the stream after a short battle and their was no way that Hollyleaf could have saved him. :The Clan starts to argue again as he finishes speaking, Berrynose saying that they both should be punished for keeping quiet. Lionblaze then snarls at him, telling him that Hollyleaf was the one that had saved Molepaw and Cherrypaw, not Sol. Berrynose stares in disbelief, but Poppyfrost mews that they have to let her back after she risked her life for their kits. Dustpelt declares that Ashfur had gotten what he deserved for trying to kill his own Clanmates and that Hollyleaf did them a favor. :Firestar pads into the crowd and declares that, while he agrees the two should have spoken up, he believes that both of their silence and Hollyleaf's exile were punishment enough. Firestar then beckons Hollyleaf over, telling her that she should have told the truth soon and that returning will be difficult. When Hollyleaf tries to say she shouldn't have tried to, Firestar interrupts her by saying he wouldn't have it any other way. He then sends her to look after the elders and she won't have any patrols that day. When Hollyleaf asks if the elders will know, Firestar nods and says that news travels fast, but the Clan does need her. :Cinderheart comes up to Lionblaze as Hollyleaf is heading towards the den. She says that is surprised about Hollyleaf, how she feels sorry for her, and never knew about Ashfur and Squirrelflight. Lionblaze realizes Cinderheart doesn't know he knows, and shortly replies that it had all happened before they were born. Cinderheart gets that he doesn't want to talk about it and tells him that he is leading a hunting patrol with Foxleap, Rosepetal, and their apprentices. Lionblaze feels that hunting will help him work out his tension. :Molepaw and Cherrypaw are asking their mentors about Ashfur's death, but when Cherrypaw says that Hollyleaf is a killer Rosepetal says that if she ever hears either of them say that again they'll be searching the elders for ticks for a moon. The apprentices nod and apologize. Lionblaze feels grateful for Rosepetal's loyalty but thinks about how shocked she was. Cinderheart tells him that they'll calm down, but he still wonders if they'll ever get used to having Hollyleaf back. Characters Major }} Minor *Brambleclaw *Firestar *Spiderleg *Thornclaw *Dovewing *Millie *Dustpelt *Berrynose *Toadstep *Hollyleaf *Icecloud *Hazeltail *Mousewhisker *Birchfall *Brightheart *Poppyfrost *Cinderheart *Leafpool *Graystripe *Molepaw *Cherrypaw *Rosepetal }} Mentioned *Ivypool *Blossomfall *Sol *Foxleap *Ashfur *Sorreltail *Lilykit *Seedkit *Mousefur }} Notes and references Category:Omen of the Stars arc Category:Chapter subpages Category:The Forgotten Warrior